Find me
by Armitage
Summary: The two are made for each other... but they don't know yet. Then Scott has this terrible accident... Mainly JeanScott fluff, movieverse. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is my first fanfic ever. I wrote this because I am so fascinated with the character of Cyclops from the X-men movies. English is not my native language, so please be kind. In general, I am grateful for any tips to make it sound more natural, especially the conversations. And now..enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.**

**

* * *

****The arrival**

Scott leaned against the edge of the sofa while he was gazing out of the impressive and nicely decorated window of the old mansion. Actually, he was staring into space, but he didn't realize. He was too busy with identifying the colours behind the multiple nuances of grey he could see through his shades. Of course, he couldn't really see them, but he tried hard to create an image of those colours in his mind. He remembered the red of his jacket, the green of the lawn his father had cultivated carefully and the blue of the sky on a sunny day during summer vacation. He projected his colours onto the grey silhouettes outside in order to let the meadow look green and the mansion's gate brown. However, at a certain point when his coloured imagination started melting into the grey, the gate swung open and the professor's car entered the enclosure.

"Damned!", Scott gave up his position and approached the window. Still annoyed by the interruption, he threw a gaze at the occupants. Even though the car rushed he managed to focus on the person on the front passenger's seat. It was one of his mutation skills: he was able to follow every motion, no matter how accelerated it would be. It was like watching it in slow motion, catching every single detail.

The woman on the passenger's seat hanged her head, so he couldn't see her face. Her slender hands were folded in her lap and her shoulders were trembling like she was crying. Scott's gaze followed the car until it disappeared into the underground garage. Only now he noticed that his heart was beating faster.

He rushed down the stairs and got to the entrance hall at the very moment when the professor and his guest entered the mansion. The professor nodded to him and made an unmistakeable gesture: Go away! His voice resounded in Scott's head: leave us alone please, she can't stand anymore people around her.

Before he obeyed, Scott took advantage of the one second when she raised her head, as if she were trying to feel his presence. He caught a glimpse of her beautiful face, the delicate skin and the silky hair which played around her cheeks – and the blindfold which totally covered her eyes. He gasped for breath – could it be? Another telepathic word of the professor chased him out of the hall.

At first, he headed back to his room, but when passing the professor's office, he slowed his pace. "It's ridiculous, he certainly knows where I am". But curiosity prevailed over obedience and Scott approached the door, listening. Surprisingly, there was nothing to hear. They must have chosen another place to discuss or whatever. Slightly disappointed he went back to his room.

**

* * *

****Why are you here?**

Completely lost in thought he almost bumped into Ororo who was on her way to the kitchen – it was time for breakfast.

"Hey boy, wake up!"

She gave him a friendly push.

"Are you sleepwalking or what?"

He smiled at her freshly and shook his head.

"I am just wondering who the girl might be the professor brought along this morning."

"Girl?" Ororo frowned. "I don't know anything about a girl. Let's go have some breakfast before I listen to your crazy dreams, boy."

And she ditched him and walked to the kitchen.

Scott just took a croissant with butter and a cup of coffee.

"Actually, there must be something wrong with you", Ororo teased him, "usually you are eating half of the fridge."

Scott opened his mouth to throw a bold answer at her, but at this moment the professor entered the kitchen. Both looked at him and immediately realized that he was worried.

"Good morning", the professor moved his wheelchair to the table.

Ororo and Scott returned the "Good morning" and waited silently for the news.

"Her name is Jean. Jean Grey. She is a telepath and also has some skills in telekinesis. However, at the moment she is not able to control her powers, especially the telepathy. That is the reason why she has been isolated for quite a while. She cannot prevent people's thoughts from entering her mind, that is to say she suffers all the time from sharing them. She cannot stop it, it drives her crazy. Looking into anyone's eyes makes it even worse."

"That is why she is blindfolded, isn't it?" Scott tried to hide his nervousness.

"Exactly". The professor nodded. "It would be the best for her to stay isolated until I have found a way to block her telepathic skills for a while."

Suddenly, he changed the topic of conversation and engaged Ororo in a debate about the furnishing for the new student's rooms in the mansion. Scott remained silent, reflecting on the professor's words. And he already knew: he would not stay away from her.

In the afternoon, Scott went outside to polish his motorbike. The sun was shining and it was a perfect day for a ride through the woods. While entering the garage he saw her from the corner of his eye, sitting on the steps which separated the patio from the lawn. Obviously, she enjoyed the sunbeams on her face, because she had turned it towards the sky. She wore a tight sweater and a loose skirt whose folds played with her legs. She stretched them with pleasure, leaning back, showing him her well-formed body.

Scott dropped the cloth and came up to her.

When she realized that someone was approaching she jerked and jumped up.

"Don't..."

She reached out her hand as if she wanted to push him away. Suddenly he felt a barrier in front of him which kept him from coming closer. It seemed as if his feet couldn't move any further. He looked at her, her face was turned away and she was shivering.

"I... I am sorry", he stuttered, and ran away.

Behind the curtains, the professor watched the scene and smiled at his hopelessly curious and naughty student. He will save her, he will.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trust me**

Out of harm's way, Scott watched Jean promenading through the small park which was attached to the mansion. Despite her being blindfolded she did not even stumble one time.

"This morning I managed to block the main part of her telepathy,"

Scott had not heard the professor enter his room.

"But she still does not believe it. She is afraid of opening her eyes."

"Why do you tell me?"

"Because you are going to be the one to help her."

"I am... what?"

Scott turned but the room was empty.

"It's driving me crazy that he always knows what I am thinking," he started cursing. But after a few minutes he smiled to himself and set out for the park.

"It's you again."

She must have sensed him coming. However, she didn't stop him from approaching her this time.

"Why are you following me?"

"I just wanted to say hi."

His shyness seemed to amuse her, she smiled.

"Hi".

Then she turned and continued her walk.

Scott felt alienated, still he didn't give up. He caught up with her and they were walking side by side, in silence. He examined her. She was tall, almost of his height. She was slender, but not too skinny. He gazed at her bust size and felt himself blushing. "Stop it stupid guy" he told himself and stared at the trees beneath them.

"So you are Scott, hm?"

His heart was in his mouth when he answered.

"The professor must have told you."

"Yes indeed."

What a daft conversation, he scolded himself, Scott, say something intelligent!

But he couldn't do anything but looking at her sleek hair and her elegant way of walking. He imagined how her eyes behind the blindfold would look like and how wonderful her smile would be.

"You aren't very talkative, aren't you?"

Her voice waked him from his dreams. He blushed again but then decided to go for the straightforward way.

"I was just wondering why you still wear this blindfold, you know? The professor told me that he had blocked your telepathic skills successfully."

Bamm. That had a visible effect on her. She pressed her lips together and kept silent for the rest of their walk.

"Damn! Stupid idiot!"

Scott kept insulting himself while letting the beams smash the branch of a tree to pieces. Sometimes he had to let out the energy which accumulated in his head, especially on sunny days. And he preferred crashing a tree rather than the ceiling of his room at night. The thing he was most afraid of was loosing his goggles at night and then blasting half of the building without even noticing it. Although he had special shades with straps for sleeping, he sometimes woke up in a cold sweat because he had dreamt about them slipping or shifting in just the right way to free the deadly beams.

Smashing some tree branches was just a preventive measure, but today it was kind of a relief. He could project his anger onto this tree and by destroying it, he felt better.

"I should have been more diplomatic, damn!"

Another branch shattered.

Jean didn't join them for dinner even though the professor had asked her several times.

Scott and Ororo were sitting in the kitchen, Scott brooding about his attitude towards Jean.

Ororo sighed.

"You have a crush on her, don't try to hide it, boy."

He didn't pay attention to her.

"Let's see if you are still in love when I tell you that your 'girl' is a 27 year old woman."

Finally, he looked at her.

"Are you trying to pick on me?"

"No, I know it from the professor. Did you know that Jean Grey is a medicine student?"

"Why the hell is he telling this to you?"

Scott stood up and started pacing around.

"Ro, I don't know how to address her, ok? She is...she is so difficult. Everything I say seems to be wrong or offend her."

Sighing he let himself fall back on his chair.

"Why don't you stop impressing her and start thinking about what she really likes?"

He stared at her as if she were an alien.

"You know, don't rush, give her time to get familiar with the situation here. And then, you will see, she will come on her own and talk to you. You are always impatient, but this time, you won't get immediately what you want, Scott."

"You mean, at the end, I will get it though?"

His bold smile was back again. Ororo sighed and shook her head scholarly. But she smiled, too.

**Am I too young?**

She is 27 years old. The number re-echoed in his head, danced before his eyes, laughed at him. He couldn't determine her age because of the blindfold. Her facial features did not give away the secret of her age. But did he care after all? No he didn't. He was not even surprised by this awareness. Jean was on his mind, day and night. He dreamt of kissing her tender lips, touching her silky hair whose luscious scent made him almost dizzy. But above all he wanted her to trust him and trust herself.

I don't know what she is thinking when she finds out that I am 19 years old – 8 years younger...oh my god, the anxiety came back. Probably, she already knew. Without much doubt. Scott took off his shades and rubbed his eyes. Was she also already aware of this?

The following week was embellished by the start of summer. Temperature rose up to 30 degrees and the weather was spectacular. Originally, Scott wanted to join Ororo for a trip to a lake near the mansion, but as he caught a glimpse of Jean, sitting on her favourite place, the patio steps, he changed his mind. Ororo didn't even complain.

Jean was wearing a revealing top with small straps and a short denim skirt. Her skin started to tan due to her daily sunbaths. At her mere sight, Scott started to breath heavily.

"Come on, Scott, sit down."

She tapped next to her. Now he was totally puzzled. Why was she so friendly all of a sudden? He screw up his courage and sat down on the warm stone.

"The professor told me anything about you", she smiled. " I apologize for my rudeness lately."

"Don't be sorry," he started, but suddenly she put her finger on his lips.

He gasped, was terribly worried that she would hear his heart beating like hell.

"I am sorry, Scott. But it was because I was so afraid of all the thoughts in my head, the never-ending flow of emotions entering my mind. I couldn't stop it, and running around blindfolded didn't help a lot."

She removed her hand from his lips and ran it through her hair which constantly fell into her face.

"But the professor did a great job and now I can relax for the first time while being with other people. I will stick to that blindfold for a while I think, but it is just awesome to talk to someone again."

She smiled and then turned her face towards the sun. They were sitting next to each other the whole afternoon. Scott couldn't believe that this happened. He was so excited, he even invited her for a tour on his motorbike. Jean declined but this was ok. He was too impatient, he knew this.

"Do you have a photo of yours?"

She sounded a bit shy which captivated him.

"You know, I would like to see you, see your face."

Scott was getting nervous. What if she finally realized that he was a 19 year old boy? Sure, she knew that, but did she also realize it? A picture is worth a thousand words.

"Ahm..", he felt queasy.

"What is it? Don't you wanna show me?"

"No! no, I don't mind if you…" he was lost.

She took his arm, pulled him towards her room.

"Jean? What are you doing?"

"I am going to look at you, Scott, picture or not."

She made him sit down on her couch, placed herself next to him.

"Let me feel how you look like".

Scott held his breath when she stretched out her right hand to touch his face. Slowly, almost shyly, she ran her fingers gently over his chin, up his cheeks. Despite the prudence of her touch, he felt like melting, his skin began to prickle and the heat flew through his veins.

"I already know your mouth."

She smiled and nudged his upper lip with her forefinger. He tried to smile but it wouldn't work, he was so glad that she was blindfolded. Now her fingers approached his nose, his eyes. Before she could stroke the edge of his shades, he quickly snatched her hand and pulled it down.

"It is too dangerous, Jean."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"No, you didn't, not at all, it's just…damn."

She smiled and suddenly, he noticed that he was still holding her hand. Her face was so close, her hair was sweet with perfume …he lost control.

He leaned forward and touched her cheek with his hand, turning her head softly towards his. Jean's lips parted, he could hear her breathing. Then he couldn't resist stroking her lower lip with his mouth, he enjoyed its softness and longed for more. He sealed her mouth with his coveting lips and pressed his tongue through the wet gate. But when their tongues met he could feel her wincing, withdrawing from him.

He opened his eyes, her face was only a few inches away from his, he could feel her breath on his cheeks. He searched her face for any reason of this retreat but as her eyes were covered he couldn't tell her expression.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this, even though I yearned for it", she whispered.

"Why?"

That was all he could say while catching his breath with an effort.

"I want to regain the true me before, you know? Without blindfold, without fearing other people. I just don't want to bother you with all that stuff."

"Why the hell are you telling me that shit?"

All of a sudden, he was getting upset.

"You know exactly, that your powers have been blocked, and that there is absolutely no reason for keeping your isolation!"

With these words he grabbed her blindfold and snatched it off her face. Time seemed to stand still when she stared at him, wide-eyed. Slowly, she looked over his face, the red shades with his burning eyes behind. During this never-ending moment she made a great effort to find the expression in his eyes, but it was all a blurred wave of red beams. Without any word she recaptured her blindfold and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Passionate **

"This is going to be veeeery interesting".

Ororo couldn't stop smirking at Scott.

"Ok, ok, I know that you think that I am an infantile, short-tempered teeny ---"

"Don't tell me you aren't !"

"Ro, just stop it ok!"

The red light behind his shades flashed up, he jumped up from his chair and grabbed his keys.

"I'm outta here."

He hadn't seen Jean for three days. Maybe she was hiding somewhere around the mansion, brooding about the incident, thinking up thousands of reasons to avoid him. Jeah, right, he nodded at himself. This pathetic and erratic woman certainly likes to spend the whole day pitying herself. He imagined that she would crouch in a dark corner, hiding her face, her tears…no sunbeams to enlighten her hair… Oh my god, stop it.

He got his motorbike up to speed and tried to forget her for a while. Landscape beside the street became blurred, but he was still able to focus on the track. Within 20 minutes he had covered a considerable distance without a clue where he was heading for. Then things happened very quickly, even he couldn't have prevented himself from crashing into the tractor which was crossing the street while Scott were looking at a sign to determine the small town he was just entering.

The motorbike hit the side of the vehicle, throwing him up in the air. For a few seconds it felt like flying but then Scott saw the ground approaching, asphalt harder than steel. Pain burned his skin when he touched the street, slithering on the ground, without control. His helmet almost choked him as it bruised the glass of his shades. Shards cut his skin, the taste of blood in his mouth became unbearable. At the end of his strength he pressed his eyelids together and passed out.

A few garbage cans in the corner of a house stopped his fall not very gently.

**Will you let me in?**

"He must have had a guardian angel".

The professor was shaking his head.

"Professor, he broke his right forearm, half of his ribs and the collarbone."

Ororo grimaced with the pain she imagined Scott would have once he'll wake up from the coma.

"Not to mention the multiple skin abrasions, the concussion and the harm the shattered shades did to his face. Must have been kind of a sadistic guardian angel."

She fought back her tears and glanced again at the young man who was lying lifeless on the bed.

"You owe to yourself to take a break", the professors voice sounded a lot softer.

"You were taking care of him the whole morning, now it's my turn."

"I am still of the opinion that we should bring him to the hospital, professor. I mean, we do not have medical education, if something happens…."

"Ororo, the surgeons who operated him are probably the best in the U.S. You know what will happen when we bring him to a public hospital. In case they do not reject him because of his mutation, they will immediately start to treat him like a guinea pig."

She sighed.

"Promise you'll inform me if anything happens."

"I promise."

It was far after midnight when the professor felt Jean approaching the sickroom.

"Come in." He sent to her mind.

She entered the room and he was surprised: She didn't wear the blindfold anymore.

When she looked at Scott her green eyes showed her nervousness and worry.

"Oh my god".

She whispered, reaching out a trembling hand to touch Scott's cheek. She ignored the professor, staring fearfully at the young man's tortured body.

"Will he be alright? He will wake up soon, will he?"

"I don't know, Jean. For now, it is better for him to be protected from the pain."

"How could this ever happen?"

Her voice trembled, then she lost it. Gazing at Scott's face, blindfolded, littered with scratches she felt something melting in her heart. It was not like pity, but rather a feeling of closeness. In this very moment, when he couldn't either speak to her nor see her he was closer to her than ever before.

"Professor, could you please remove the blockade of my telepathy?"

"Jean, don't overexert. I know this is a very sad situation, but if you overestimate your current state, you will.."

"I am no longer afraid of it", she interrupted him. "I want to help him. I want to enter his mind and try to safe him from this coma."

Actually, she was wondering, why the professor hadn't tried this before.

"Protection from pain is not a plausible reason for a coma. It cannot be compared to an ordinary sleep, actually, it is NOT an artificial coma which can be controlled at any time."

She looked desperately at the professor. He sighed. He knew she was a medicine student and quite advanced in her studies and his own medical knowledge was not that profound. Entering Scott's mind to free him from his coma seemed dangerous to him. Above all, he didn't know exactly, what powers Jean had. The professor frowned, moved his wheelchair to the door.

"I am not Scott's father, I cannot take the responsibility for that. However, I cannot allow you to do this, Jean, we both do not know the risk. I am confident, that he will wake up within the next few days, till then please let the two doctors take care of him. I know them very well, they are very talented and reliable."

And as Jean neither moved nor said a word, he sent to her mind:

"Let him go, I appreciate your helpfulness - we all do. But calm down your feelings and wait, please Jean."

She closed her eyes, trying to hide her thoughts from the professor. Then she left the room silently.

"Ororo, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. What is it, professor, how is Scott?"

"Unchanged. But at least no sign of worsening. But I have another concern now: it's Jean."

"Jean!"

"Yes, I fear she is going to concoct a plan to somehow help Scott out of his coma."

"How on earth could she do this?"

"She talked about entering his mind and rescuing him from this state."

Ororo shook her head.

"I am not a doctor, but this sounds dangerous to me."

"I totally agree with you, no one knows what could happen if she did that to him."

"And now you want me to watch over him, don't you?" Her smile was a bit afflicted.


End file.
